federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Serenity Hedrin
Serenity Hedrin is the niece to President Hedrin, and an aspiring musician. Recognizing that a music career is more of a hobby than a career viable, she choose to study xenoanatomy. In 2409, with an offer to stay in the Presidential Mansion with her aunt, she transferred her studies from Betazed to France. Growing up in a privileged family on Betazed, Serenity feels she knows enough to go on her own, but in reality is still naive and learning. Background Information Serenity was born as an accident between teenage parents. Since her grandparents are largely conservative, her parents decided to have her and do their best raising her. For the first couple years of her life, she lived with her parents and paternal grandparents, until her parents were old enough to go out on their own. In 2404, shortly before her 15th birthday, her best friend's family was killed in the Thalaron Attack. The attack brought her closer to her family and surviving friends. Serenity started to take guitar lessons at the age of 8. She and her friends tried unsuccessfully to make a band. However, she did find some success going solo, playing at clubs when she turned 17. Personal Life Serenity has gone on several dates, which makes her feel that she is experienced and worldly. She enjoys making out, but learning from her parents, choose not to have sexual relations at a young age. Jaqueb Duren (2405 - 2408) - Serenity met Jaqueb at school. They went to all of the dances and sports events together. They had a commonality in music. However, they broke up after her aunt took office, and he continually brought up politics and her family. After the break up, she introduced herself to new people by her mother's maiden name, to distance herself from politics. Mason Sorna (2409-2410) - Serenity met Mason while at the President's residence and the two got closer when her best friend Willow went missing. After that, when she realized she was pregnant, Mason had stepped up and the two started to date, only breaking up when she wanted to try with her baby-daddy. They remain friends. Abbott Thay (Beyond) (2410-2410; 2402-Current) - Serenity met her babydaddy while at the main residence. Not realizing that she was the President's niece, they hung out and that night she lost her virginity. They didn't speak again until he found out she was pregnant with his child. Remaining close, they were both dating the Sorna siblings but then eventually came together, wanting to try for their daughter. Things eventually dissolved after the Syndicate briefly returned to Abbott's life and they parted ways. In 2402, they got back together in an intimate fashion, remaining close for Hannah's sake and having their own 'family.' Benjamin Wolfe (2410-2412) - After breaking up with her baby daddy for good, she met Benjamin on a Presidential tour of the new station in Earth orbit. Having an explainable connection, they began to date for a couple years until Benjamin decided that he needed to go back to Bajor and be closer to his son, Dax. Children Serenity has one child with Abbott Thay named Hannah Hedrin. Education and Career Serenity graduated in the top 5% of her high school class from Dekoa High in 2404. University of Dekoa (2404-2407) - Double major in Music Composition and Xenoanatomy University of Paris (2407-2409) - Double major in Music Composition and Xenoanatomy Serenity often volunteers in nursing homes and hospitals, singing where she could to cheer up patients. She also performed on Beta Wolfe Station in the Replomat restaurant areas. She briefly met a patient named Lucian Knight, a fellow singer, and they remained friends after his release. 2 Serenity Hedrin Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Betazoid Category:Civilian Category:Science Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation Category:January Category:2387 Category:All Characters